


Day 13 破廉耻的春梦

by alexiasin



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiasin/pseuds/alexiasin
Summary: CP：蔡程昱 x 马佳OOC有，蔡蔡的梦会不会成真呢？简龚、洪笛提及。





	Day 13 破廉耻的春梦

龚子棋终于被从剧组里放了出来，回到校园之后他深深的吸了口气，感觉学校这空气都是不一样的清新、甜美的味道。难得回一次学校，龚子棋先是和余笛约了一个晚饭，两个人勾肩搭背的和远在北京的洪之光通了视频，给洪之光搞的哭笑不得，最后直接一个电话拨过来，低沉、带着震动的男声贴着余笛的耳朵说着哥哥，明天我就来上海见你，酒店大床房我都定好了。余笛撂了电话，红着耳朵看着一脸无辜的龚子棋，然后转头给龚子棋的班导发了信息。  
孩子太皮了怎么办，多半是留的作业不够多。

浑然不知未来会发生什么的龚子棋第二天又约了蔡程昱，却不想这位品学兼优的好同学却是一脸憔悴，还有点黑眼圈。  
“你最近不是没什么工作吗？”龚子棋看着他，有些莫名其妙。蔡程昱没什么精神的垂着头，最后直接砸在了餐桌上，发出了一个沉闷的“咚”。  
“佳哥出去交流两个礼拜了。”他说着，被夸赞为金色男高的声音都失去了色彩。  
马佳出国交流的事龚子棋自然是知道的，这次是团里的任务，去了意大利交流，同时还有个比赛要一起准备。可想而知一向是个贴心小棉袄的蔡程昱一定忍着没怎么给马佳通电话，他知道马佳这次压力大，也就没频繁的打扰恋人做准备，只是偶尔发一些鼓励和简单的问好过去。一般都是马佳主动拨过来的，就算是一向自信的男人面对比赛多少也有些紧张。通过视频蔡程昱能看到马佳趴在床上，半张脸埋在枕头里。大多数时间里他们都是闲聊几句，说说在国外的见闻、说说蔡程昱的工作和学业，偶尔马佳会想听蔡程昱唱唱歌，唱周杰伦、唱林俊杰、唱《小星星》，一开始蔡程昱还低不下去，马佳就听着波涛滚滚的《江南》笑，但是慢慢的蔡程昱就会了，他看着马佳房间拉着的窗帘、看着暖融融的台灯，还有裹在柔软被褥里的恋人，声音就不由自主的缓了，轻柔又自然的声音，让蔡程昱自己都感到惊奇。隔着屏幕，蔡程昱看着在自己歌声里入睡的马佳，他想亲亲他，却只能碰触到冰冷的手机屏幕。他隔着这遥远的距离，用手指代替亲吻，最后对着已经沉沉睡去的男人说一句晚安。  
就这样过去了两个星期。蔡程昱用上课和功课来消磨自己的想念，但是功课和学业总会有做完的时候，而他显然也高估了自己。以前在国内的时候他和马佳还能时不时的见上面，但是在国外就不一样了，他的时间排不开不说，而且就算他去了，马佳可能也分不出空闲给他。于是蔡程昱就变成了龚子棋现在看到的模样。  
“所以你这是相思成疾？”黑道太子搅着冰咖啡问道，他又看了看蔡程昱的黑眼圈，突然身子猛地向前探过去。  
“你干吗？”蔡程昱吓了一跳，连忙拉开距离。  
“蔡程昱你可不能对不起我兄弟啊。”龚子棋压低了声音，听上去还真有几分黑道太子威胁仇家的架势。  
“我靠，龚子棋你胡说八道什么呢！？”反应过来龚子棋指的是什么后，蔡程昱差点拍桌子站起来，要不是知道自己打不过龚子棋，他真的要在这里和自己的老同学干一架了。  
“那你这是欲求不满？”  
蔡程昱深深吸了口气，拼命告诫自己不能打人（也打不过），然后掏出手机给简弘亦发了几张照片。  
老同学太闲了怎么办，找他男朋友日一顿就好了。

不过龚子棋倒也没说错，蔡程昱最近确实有点憋得慌。虽然以前他和马佳也不是每天都能见面，就算是在录制节目同处一室时，他俩做爱的次数也不是很多。但是当马佳把所有的柔软和脆弱都袒露给蔡程昱之后，年轻人翻涌的感情里还掺杂了些隐秘的欲望，零零碎碎的出现在他的梦里。  
蔡程昱当然知道自己在做梦，毕竟现实里的马佳不会这么温顺的趴在他的身上，像只奶猫一样舔他的嘴唇。  
现在的马佳真的是猫了。曾经在广州的动漫节上，粉丝起着哄都没能让他多戴一秒的动物耳朵，此刻安安稳稳的立在马佳的脑袋上，柔软的猫耳还有脖子上挂着铃铛的皮质项圈，随着男人的动作发出清脆的声响。这让蔡程昱想到了不久前李向哲送给自己的某件东西，那被他藏在柜子角落里的淫靡欲望如今在梦境中实现了，而最让蔡程昱惊讶的事，马佳不光戴了耳朵和项圈，他甚至还戴了尾巴，不是那种挂在腰上的，而是连接在按摩棒上的。  
黑色的猫尾巴被马佳拿在手里，柔软的毛绒物件从下到上，抚过已经挺立的阴茎、柔软的腹部和漂亮的、有些鼓胀的胸部，最后拨开早已凌乱的衬衫，碾过乳头。快感让马佳的呼吸更加粗重，绒毛摩擦乳头的刺激让马佳忍不住叫出声来。年长的男人在床上总是隐忍的，只有被蔡程昱艹的狠了才会发出些声音来，那每每都能刺激的年轻人更加凶狠的抽插，让快感翻倍。然而此刻蔡程昱的注意力却没有被这珍贵的呻吟声勾去，他直愣愣的看着马佳的胸部，更确切的说是男人的乳头。  
一个陌生的、散发着微光的金属环挂在上面。蔡程昱知道马佳以前打过耳洞，虽然现在已经看不太出来，但是每当蔡程昱舔弄着他的耳垂时，马佳总是会变得更加敏感。但是乳环？这就太超过了。蔡程昱看着那个小东西，不由的伸手去轻轻拉扯。马佳呼吸一滞，却又抱着蔡程昱的头将他压向自己。  
“……再舔一舔，程昱。”男人贴着蔡程昱的耳朵说道。  
“还不够，给我更多好不好？”  
蔡程昱永远都不会拒绝马佳的要求，于是他把男人抱着坐起来，温热的舌头包裹住戴了银环的乳头，舔弄吸吮，还用手挤压着男人锻炼过的乳肉，鼓鼓胀胀的模样仿佛在那柔软的皮肉下面充满了奶水，只要蔡程昱稍稍一用力，就会有甘甜的奶水溢出来。  
马佳的眼中充满了水色，他被快感刺激的说不出话来，而蔡程昱却没有放过他。年轻人摸索着打开了按摩棒的开关，原本安静垂着的尾巴突然动了起来，马佳被这突如其来的刺激吓了一跳，差点跳起来，但蔡程昱却抓住他的腰把他按回到了自己腿上。按摩棒深深的撞进后穴深处，阴茎被刺激的吐出白液。  
“佳哥做给我看好不好？”蔡程昱亲吻着马佳的下巴，可怜巴巴的央求着。  
蔡程昱不会拒绝马佳，马佳自然也是一样。男人用手圈住两个人的阴茎上下撸动，英俊的脸庞已经涨得通红。蔡程昱撑着身子看着他，这是鲜少能见到的马佳，他想深深的刻在脑袋里。只是很快的手腕有些发酸的马佳就提出了条件。  
“……乳头……”  
“嗯？”  
“想要什么说出来比较好哦，佳哥，不然我也不知道你要什么啊。”蔡程昱坏心眼的说道，手指却去拨弄那个银环。  
“……乳头……想要……”这大概就是男人的极限了，马佳已经羞的连胸膛都泛起了艳丽的红色。  
“不只是乳头吧，这里不想要吗？”蔡程昱说着摸到了那条尾巴，按摩棒又被调高了一档，马佳的身体整个弹了起来，又马上瘫倒在蔡程昱身上，腰臀却又因为快感而随着按摩棒的震动而扭动着，看的蔡程昱心痒。  
“叫叫我，佳哥。叫对了就给你想要的。”他说着拉着马佳的手放在自己粗大的阴茎上，又用手重重的打了一下马佳的屁股。  
马佳被欲望折磨的几近崩溃，眼泪沾湿了面颊，眼角绯红。男人被欺负的狠了，抽噎着骂年轻的恋人小混蛋，下了床绝对要收拾他。然而这“凶狠”的威胁却被呻吟声搅得破碎，只带来不一样的风情。最终男人还是败下阵来，他抱着蔡程昱的肩膀，声音里带着哭腔。  
“……主人……”  
蔡程昱脑袋里最后那根名为“理智”的弦碎个彻底，他把那条尾巴拔出来扔到一旁，粗大的阴茎混着润滑剂狠狠的插了进去，马佳几乎是立即就射了，但被折磨狠了的肉穴却还是热情的裹上熟悉的阴茎。蔡程昱凶狠的操干着，他把马佳压在床垫上，男人的乳尖摩擦着床单。呻吟声、铃声还有床下那让人无法忽视的震动声交杂在一起，把这个夜晚搅成情欲的漩涡，让人无法自拔、不愿抽身。

不知道是不是因为那个梦的原因，蔡程昱觉身体十分沉重，他挣扎着睁开眼睛，却看到马佳正压在他身上熟睡着。蔡程昱差点吓得坐起身来，但是在看到男人身上平整的白色T恤时松了一口气。他又扭头看了一下表，再次确认了一下时间。  
蔡程昱看着睡在自己身旁的马佳，确定自己回到了现实里。  
是的，他现在在马佳家里，睡在马佳的床上。马佳昨晚回来的，因为落地太晚他没让蔡程昱来接，因此才有了今天这一幕。蔡程昱凑过去亲了亲马佳的脸颊，也许是压力太大，蔡程昱觉得马佳的脸上都要没肉了，原本鼓鼓的苹果肌都要消失了。  
很快马佳在蔡程昱的骚扰下也醒了过来，他拍了拍小孩的脸，让他不要打扰自己的好梦。然而当他的腿蹭过蔡程昱的某个地方的时候，马佳彻底清醒了。他看着有些不好意思的蔡程昱，突然笑了。  
“你这一大早还挺精神的啊。”他说着伸手覆上蔡程昱精神满满的小兄弟。  
“怎么，做了个好梦？”  
想到昨晚的梦有多荒唐迷乱的蔡程昱眼神飘忽，这却勾起了马佳的好奇心。兵哥哥伸手捏住小朋友的下巴，笑眯眯的看着他。  
“来和哥说说呗，都梦到什么好事了？”  
蔡程昱打了一个寒颤，小兄弟都要软了。他磕磕巴巴的和马佳说了些梦里的事情，说完就闭上眼等着挨揍，却不想马佳看了他一会儿突然下床在衣柜里翻找着什么。  
蔡程昱先是一愣，然后心里暗叫不好，下一秒他就看到马佳手里拿着一个黑色的皮质项圈，上面还挂着一个小铃铛。  
就和他梦里的一模一样。  
蔡程昱吞了吞口水，他看着马佳回到床上，感觉恋人如太阳一般温暖的笑容现在都带上了些寒气。就算下一秒马佳要让他的小兄弟搬家，蔡程昱都没有任何疑问。然而马佳却跨坐在了他的身上，屁股压着他就算这个时候也还挺立着的阴茎。  
皮质的项圈在马佳的手指上转了两圈，银色的铃铛“铃铃”作响。马佳的手抚上蔡程昱的脖子，轻轻的摸了两把，他弯下身含住蔡程昱的嘴唇，交换了一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻。他在蔡程昱惊讶的目光下扯下自己的裤子，眼中带着笑。  
“蔡程昱。”  
“你想不想把梦变成现实？”

蔡程昱吞了吞口水，他接过项圈，决定完事后一定要给李向哲发个大红包。

清晨的卧室里，银铃声响。

END


End file.
